


Abstain (podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens force John and Rodney <i>not</i> to have sex. Podfic of Resonant's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstain (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abstain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59671) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> (part of my post all the podfic to AO3 campaign)

The original text is [here](http://trickster.org/res/abstain.html)  


Length: 35 minutes

Mp3 download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2au8hi35f34zzk5/Abstain.mp3)  
M4B download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wm5r4p9j1q52r6q/Abstain.m4b)

streaming option


End file.
